you got me falling in love
by Diamond Maker
Summary: ..."Hey Idol-san, have you ever been in love?" "Why would you even ask that, ramen boy?" question the pop-star as she played with her chopsticks as if it were scissors. "I mean what would you know about love, you're just a kid." "If you haven't notice Idol-san, you're only two years older than me." Kuatu drabble


**A/N: **Please review and favorite, or follow this story. Please, this is my first Kuatu drabble so please review. I think this drabble is a piece of crap, but I felt like writing it. Enjoy.

**Couple: **Kutau

_You got me falling in love_

"Hey Idol-san, have you ever been in love?" The pop star glance at the soccer player, ramen boy, with delight. Hoshina Utau has never been in love, never have been, never will be. Utau thinks love is pointless, if you even fall in love you just get yourself hurt. If you fall in love, you're giving your heart ought to another person, and why would she do that. Nope, never ever, will Utau fall in love. Utau took a bite out of her ramen.

"Why would you even ask that, ramen boy?" question the pop-star as she played with her chopsticks as if it were scissors. "I mean what would you know about love, you're just a kid."

Utau watched as Kuaki rolled his green eyes, and slightly took a bite out of his ramen. "If you haven't notice Idol-san, you're only _two _years older than me."

"So answer my question pop star, have you ever been in love?" Kukai said as he began to take another spoonful of ramen. Utau bit her bottom lip then shrugged hopelessly.

"I've never been in love," she said. Kuaki stared at her, wide eyes, "you're telling me the famous Idol-san, never been in love." Utau shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Kuaki put both of his chopsticks parallel to each other, on top of his finished ramen. Utau rolled both of her eyeballs, and stared at him.

"Why do you have to be so surprised about this," she said. Kuaki averted his gaze and suddenly began to stare at the hard wooden floor. Utau pursed her lips then began fiddling with her charm bracelet that Kukai gave her on her birthday.

It started to become awkwardly silent between the two. Kuaki finally sigh to himself, and finally let his eyes stare at the blonde. "I just thought that you've been in love with someone before, you know." Utau narrowed her violent eyes, "No, I haven't, and I, for one, will never be in love."

Kukai have now been suddenly amused with this usual banter between them. Sometimes they have a regular conversation that escalates into bickering with one another. Kukai stared at the pop star with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Why, are you scared of falling in love?"

Utau watched as the corner of Kukai mouth started to form a smirk. Her eyes shot daggers at him dangerously, "I'm not afraid of falling in love; it's just that I think love is useless." Kuaki stared at Utau with curiosity in his eyes.

"Love is not useless," remarked Kuaki, "love is a beautiful emotion to feel." Utau narrowed her eyes at him.

"Seriously kid, when did you start to know about love, I mean have _you_ ever been in love?" inquired Utau as she finally took a bite out of her cold ramen. She scrunched her nose in disgust, and asks for another hot bowl of ramen.

"Yes I have been in love, and I'm still in love," Kukai said. Utau watched his unreadable expression, and finally received her hot bowl of ramen. "I mean this girl usually bickers with me, but I know I can be myself around her. She loves calling me a "kid" or "ramen boy" or even "soccer boy." But she usually smiles at me from ear to ear when we occasionally encounter one another. At first it was just a tiny crush, but now I started to like her. No. Correction. Love her in fact."

Utau eyes did the impossible thing, her eyes narrowed even further. She knew Kuaki was talking about her, but part of her think he wasn't. If he was talking about her how would she respond? He just calmly told her, he's in _love _with her. Utau parted her lips into a straight mid line.

"Wow, that's quite the description," Utau finally said. Kukai gave her small smile then finally said, "But she said love is useless, and she doesn't want to fall in love."

Utau smiled at herself, now she knew he was talking about her. Utau gave Kuaki a peck on the cheek. She stood up from her chair and was about to walk out that door when finally said to Kuaki, "Maybe this person would like to fall in love for a bit."

And then she left leaving the blushing, stun, Kuaki dazed.


End file.
